livandmaddiefandomcom-20200214-history
Bertram Winkle
Bertram Winkle is the Ross family's butler. He is disinclined to work and quite sarcastic. He is shown actually doing work, however, only when the Ross parents are visiting. For some unknown reason, Bertram does not seem to show that he wants to be fired. He is more of a lazy type of person, and he always says "It's too far." when he needs to do something or go somewhere. He likes reading butler magazines. Bertram is portrayed by Kevin Chamberlin. Personality Bertram is the Ross family's lazy and grouchy butler, who seems to care very little for the kids and calls them "The Nanny Killers". Even though he rarely shows it, he does have a soft side for them. He seems to like Jessie sometimes, though he sometimes gives her advice, not knowing his intentions and mistakens where she is from. Bertram often takes time for himself and wishes he could quit his job, but doesn't. He spends his time cleaning, reading magazines on the couch, watching TV in the screening room, and eating bacon-wrapped donuts. The Ross kids insult him sometimes when he tries to help them and they make fun of his weight. When their parents are home he pays extra attention to his job. Biography Background Not much is known about Bertram's background. He is shown to be an old, lazy and grumpy man. He revealed that didn't have many friends when he was a kid, and some kids made fun of him because he didn't know how to ride a bike, because each time he tried, he fell. He currently lives in Manhattan, New York City, New York with Jessie, Emma, Luke, Ravi and Zuri in the Ross' penthouse. History Jessie, Liv and Maddie's Hawaiian Christmas Cross-A-Rooney To be added Physical Appearance Bertram seems to be an old man, but his age is unknown. He has some brown hair and brown eyes. He usually dresses very professionally for his job, but when he isn't working, he likes wearing more comfortable and casual clothes. He also has a lot of funny and fake animal print pajamas. Relationships Jessie Prescott Co-worker/Friend Jessie often comes to Bertram for advice regarding helping the kids with their problems. Bertram usually gives her answers that involve being lazy, but they give Jessie good ideas. Even though they annoy each other a lot and Bertram says he doesn't like anybody, they still have a lot in common and a nice friendship, but sometimes they don't want to admit it. They help each other a lot, Bertram even helped Jessie once prepare for a role. Emma Ross Client/Friend Bertram is the Ross' family butler. He is very lazy and says he doesn't like the kids, nor Jessie. But sometimes, he likes them but doesn't want to admit it. Emma helped Bertram a lot of times, and Bertram does help the kids as well. Also, in the episode "One Day Wonders", Emma helped Bertram "style" for his social network profile photo. Luke Ross Client/Friend Bertram is the family's butler. Luke likes to play pranks on Bertram and annoy him, and Bertram always gets his revenge and pranks him too. Although, they seem to like and care about each other, even though they don't want to admit it. Ravi Ross Client/Friend Bertram is the family's butler. Bertram thinks that Ravi is the most responsible out of the Ross children. In the episode "We Don't Need No Stinkin' Badges" when a cricket jumped in Bertram's dish, Ravi spiraled into a world of lies, losing Betram's trust for a period of time, until Ravi paid his amends by giving back his prized possession that he lost in a butler fight. Zuri Ross Client/Friend Bertram is the family butler. Bertram seems to care about her the most out of all the Ross children, but he never shows it, unless it's absolutely necessary. Zuri also feels the same way about Bertram, but she loves to tease him about his weight and other things mentioned over the series. She especially likes to challenge him in various skills, as seen in "Creepy Connie's Curtain Call", where she and Bertram have a contest to see who's a better butler. Also, Zuri helped Bertram to learn how to ride a bike. Rhoda Chesterfield Mrs. Chesterfield is seen flirting in the lobby with Bertram. She smacks his bottom and then follows him to the elevator, smiling. (Bertram does not return her feelings) Bertram agrees to take Mrs. Chesterfield on a date in order for Jessie and Zuri try to get Mrs. Ross's tiara from Mrs. Chesterfield's terrace. Salma Espinoza Crush S'alma Espinosa' is a cook at an apartment who lives in a building shared by the Ross family, who Bertram develops a crush on. Quotes To be added Trivia *Out of all the Ross kids, he dislikes Luke the most and likes Zuri and Ravi the most. He said that his favorite is Ravi in the episode, "Snack Attack" and said that he likes Zuri the most in the episode "Creepy Connie's Curtain Call". *He is a hoarder. *He wanted to go to Cabo for his Christmas vacation, but Jessie tore up his passport so he couldn't go. *Most of his high school classmates got bald and/or went to jail. *He writes FanFiction about Justin Bieber. *He went to one of Zuri's tea parties. *He can sing opera and is also a fan of it. *He was in the wrestling club in high school. *He once went out with Mrs. Chesterfield so that Jessie wouldn't lose her job and Zuri wouldn't get in trouble. *He is very lazy and takes 6-hour naps. *He has a "Butlers of the World" game card collection. *He said he is saving up money to buy a car so that he could get hit by it, but he was probably just joking. *When he's on his break, he either sleeps or reads butler magazines. *He wants to be on the cover of one of his butler magazines. *He weighs 279 lbs. *Mrs. Kipling sometimes gets attached to his legs. *He has been beaten-up by every one of the Ross kids. *He has a blog. *He wants a rich girlfriend named Lola but he may have not meant it. *He searches everyone's rooms for loose change when Jessie and the kids aren't at home. *His last name is Winkle. *He is claustrophobic, which means suffering from claustrophobia. Claustrophobia means he has a fear of confined places. *He thinks Jessie should get her teeth whitened. *He "hates" his mother. *He sometimes does his job when Morgan and Christina are around. *Bertram already knew that Mrs. Kipling was a female. He also said to Mrs. Kipling "If you ever have children, I'll make them into omelets.", though he may have been trying to be sarcastic. *He goes to a therapist. *He likes Zuri. He even cried when she was growing up by saying good-bye to her imaginary friend Milly the Mermaid and he cried after Zuri's report on him when she was reading it. *He is shown to care about Jessie and showed her that her date was cheating on her. *He was married. *He weighed 12 lbs. when he was born. *When he was 12 he paid for a DNA test to see if he and his mother have the same DNA. *His nickname from his mom is Bertuchkka and his nickname for his mom is Momutchkka. *Despite things he may say, he loves Jessie, Luke, Ravi, Emma, and Zuri, as he referred to them as "the people he loves". *The kids make fat jokes about him. *He has Leporiphobia, an intense fear of rabbits. *He mentions that his Butler job was only meant to be a summer job, but as he didn't read the fine print on his contract, it became permanent. *He "died" in Snack Attack when Wendy hit him with a water balloon. Appearances 'Season 2' *Jessie, Liv and Maddie's Hawaiian Christmas Cross-A-Rooney References Category:Characters Category:Guest Characters